


Fonsett-Rouge Lip Gloss

by dreamingthroughwords



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i just wanted to write them being soft tbh, they're so in love....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords
Summary: Brighid comes back from the market, and Mòrag wants to know what she got.
Relationships: Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fonsett-Rouge Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> i was messing around with [this](https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org) prompt maker to see what kind of ridiculous things i could get, but one of them popped up and was like "person a tastes person b's chapstick by making out" and my brain immediately went to write this so!!!
> 
> morag and brighid don't need to do any deeds to obtain the lipgloss they simply are just so powerful they get whatever cosmetics they want!!!
> 
> (also this technically takes place post Gormott in game, technically)
> 
> enjoy!

Mòrag is rather engrossed in her book when she hears the door open as Brighid returns from her evening walk through the market.

Keeping her eyes trained on the page, she greets her from their bed. “Welcome back, Brighid. Did you find anything of interest?”

Instead of a verbal response, there’s a distinct _clink,_ and Mòrag gets her answer.

Now, she’s much more interested in what Brighid has brought back for them. Though she is not as much a fan of the material as Brighid is, she does admire Brighid’s excellent taste level, and they always grab something the other likes or will find a use for. That, and anything to support Mor Ardain’s economy is always a good thing.

Even if that money was technically coming _from_ it in the first place.

Making note of the page she left off on, she closes her book and places it on the side table. Briefly brushing off her shirt—a nice silk blend that Brighid had found, one that breathes nicely through her uniform, and works as a nice shirt to relax in, too.

Brighid meets her halfway, arms full of several bags—Mòrag recognizes one to be from the bookstore, one from the dessert store, and one other indistinguishable package, likely obtained from the palace’s postal service on her way back.

“I did, indeed. The shops had quite the different stock now compared to before my brief stint in Gormott,” Brighid says, smiling as she hands Mòrag the bag from the bookstore.

Mòrag takes the other packages from Brighid, and as she turns to move towards the counter, Brighid takes the moment to catch her cheek in a kiss.

Turning her head back towards Brighid, Mòrag raises an eyebrow. “My, the market really puts you in a good mood, doesn’t it?”

“Indeed it does, but not only that.” Brighid decides then to wrap her arms around Mòrag’s waist, and Mòrag leans back into Brighid’s touch. “I was just reminded, too, how much I disliked being separated from you, during our stint in Gormott. There is quite the difference between choosing to do things on our own, rather than orders that dictate such.”

Mòrag puts the bags down, and places her hands atop Brighid’s. They’re warm, as Brighid always is—it’s a certain kind of warmth that is hard to describe, and the feelings of Brighid’s flames lightly grazing her body is truly a feeling of comfort.

“Ah, yes. I was not a fan of that, either.” Mòrag responds.

They always pride themselves on the fact that though they know their strength together as a team, and they are able to work and trust each other as individuals, too. But, the circumstances and politics that required one of them in Mor Ardain and one in Gormott were rather muddy, and several months is _too_ long, in both of their books.

“Well, I do not see circumstances such as those happening again anytime soon,” Mòrag continues, and removes one hand from Brighid’s to gesture at the package. “Though I am interested in what you have found in the shops, I am rather intrigued by the package I do not remember putting an order in for…”

Brighid laughs against the back of her neck, and Brighid leans forward, still pressed against her back, to open said package.

“Ah, we were close to running out of Titan Oil Hand Cream, so I took it upon myself to call for some. I was made aware, too, that there was a new product that piqued my interest.”

Mòrag looks inquisitively at the package as Brighid opens it, and along with the familiar glass bottles, there are similar glass tubes, filled with a clear liquid that has a slight red colour.

“It’s called Fonsett Rouge Lip-Gloss, and I heard it does wonders for chapped lips. Helpful, especially in our climate…even as a Blade, I can feel the desert wearing down on me.”

Letting go of Mòrag’s waist, but still standing close enough that their hips are touching, Brighid picks up one of the tubes and opens it.

Mòrag watches intently as Brighid delicately twists the cap open with her hands, and brings the tube up between their faces. Brighid tilts her head, and Mòrag knows what she’s asking.

“I would be pleased to try it, but do you not want to try it yourself?”

Brighid smirks. “Oh, of course. But I thought I would allow you the honours.”

Before she can say anything else, Brighid brings the gloss to her mouth, and it has a distinctly sticky feeling, but it also tastes slightly of cherry. As Brighid slowly glides the gloss gently across her lips, it feels rather rejuvenating. But, her mind is more focused on Brighid’s hand than the feel of the gloss, if she’s honest.

“Well, how is it?” Brighid leans back slightly, placing a hand over her chest as the other holds the lip gloss between them. She’s still smirking, and though Mòrag can’t see Brighid’s eyes, she can read Brighid well enough that she knows _exactly_ where she’s staring.

Mòrag, deciding to play along, brings her tongue to her lips and glides it across slowly, tasting the cherry flavour more distinctly.

“It feels quite nice, actually. Would you like to try, Brighid?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Brighid says.

She places the gloss back on the table and returns her hands to Mòrag’s hips. Mòrag reciprocates, and she is otherwise still as Brighid closes the gap between them.

Their lips meet and she pulls Brighid closer, if that were even possible. The cherry flavour and texture of the gloss mingle as they kiss, creating a softness to each other’s lips.

Brighid bites her lip, only slightly, and Mòrag brings her hand slightly lower. It’s so _nice,_ just being in each other’s company, taking in everyday things that some would seem mundane, but to them, it _isn’t,_ because moments like this are often fleeting.

Mòrag already misses the taste of Brighid’s lips on hers when she pulls away—they complimented the cherry flavour quite well.

“I would say that should be a regular purchase of ours now, wouldn’t you?”

Brighid’s voice is low and soft, and Mòrag just adores these moments, really.

“Mhm, yes, indeed. Especially if it leads to such activities each time…perhaps we should order more, already,” Mòrag teases.

Brighid shakes her head. “I think we have more than enough for a while….but I would never oppose to spending more money for our needs.”

She adjusts her grip on Brighid’s hips slightly, and pulls her head back to nod towards the other abandoned products.

“Shall we look through your other purchases, or shall we…examine the other cosmetics, and ensure they are all up to standard?”

She needn’t have had to ask, because she already knows the answer, but that’s part of the fun, isn’t it?

“I think the latter would be a much better use of our time, Lady Mòrag. Now, shall we?”

With that, Brighid grabs several tubes of the gloss, and Mòrag lifts Brighid’s legs around her waist, bringing their lips together once again as she heads towards their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i'll write something steamy-ish but i just wanted to write fluff and there's no better way to end fics then them going to enjoy each other ya know!!!!
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and i hope you all have a good day/evening/night/afternoon wherever you are!!!


End file.
